


Significance

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The turn of seasons brings a wave of beauty and fear for Yukari & Yuyuko..[This is the piece in the Touhou fanzine that I was involved in recently ^^]





	Significance

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The entirety of Yuyuko's garden was dotted with fragrant sakura petals, the light breeze that lingered in the air helping to scatter them around everywhere. 

As gorgeous as they were, Yukari couldn't help but to see something far more alluring stood facing the row of trees that were in the process of blossoming. 

Since that fateful day that she had met Yuyuko, she too was unleashing her beauty and grace just like that of the trees around her.

The transition between seeing the empty eyes; the forlorn expression on her lips, the monotonous way she used to pace around her garden during the flower viewing season was such a contrast to what Yukari was witnessing now. 

A human with an unusual and devastating ability that made her an outcast, finally smiling. 

A smile that radiated everything in its vicinity and accentuated the breath-taking landscape. 

As she watched her twirl around and face her ever so elegantly as if she was floating on the petals, Yukari felt slightly selfish. Yuyuko's predicament was both a heart-breaking curse and a blessing in disguise. 

A curse, as it stripped away anything that was living without the girl's control which led to her isolation. 

A blessing, more so for Yukari, as it allowed her to spend all this time with her. 

What more could an occasion of sakura tenderly falling to the earth, in the company of someone who was just as delicate as Yuyuko ever be turned down. 

A party of two could entice the same feelings as a party of many could. 

With the company and the occasion, any situation or celebration could be perfection. 

For Yukari, Yuyuko was perfection. 

 

The sentiments of course, ran the same for Yuyuko. 

She couldn't recall a time that she got to spend a viewing with people as opposed to being kept in her room and watching through her windows. 

It caused such an ache within her to see the joyous smiles of the people that were there; content expressions and eyes bright with happiness whilst in the company of their loved ones. 

All the while she gazed on like an outsider that people either pitied or feared. 

Yuyuko was already comfortable with the idea of living and dying like that. At least, until Yukari showed up and taught her otherwise. 

Their brief encounter near _that_ specific youkai tree placed a budding seed of friendship in the ground and allowed it to blossom into what they had now. 

Whatever Yukari's intentions were at the time of being there wasn't a deterrent as Yuyuko saw the youkai for the thoughtful being that she could be. The fact that Yukari was alive and able to watch the brisk petals flutter through the air hauntingly when she turned up at that moment, was a sign for Yuyuko. 

That maybe, just _maybe_ she wouldn't have to spend her life in idle solitude and celebrate something so meaningful alone. 

The girl motioned for Yukari to join her and be more tactile with the viewing like she was. She wanted the petals to fall all around and on Yukari as they stood side by side.  

It was the whole experience for Yuyuko whenever the time for the sakura to blossom came around that she enjoyed. To not only be able to feel happiness course through herself whilst watching; but to always have the presence of someone so dear to accompany her. 

 

And Yukari wasn't one to turn down any offer from Yuyuko, so she placed her sake dish to the side and walked towards her with an amused smile of her own. 

The more the youkai thought about it, Yuyuko was such a contradiction to the definition of the flower viewing season; she was the bringer of death though Yukari preferred to think of her more as a beautiful paradox. 

What could be a more suitable way of celebrating the essence of life and its fragility than being the holder of a power to make one see just how quickly life can be snapped away from ones grasp. 

Yukari couldn't be sure if Yuyuko could feel the irony of it or maybe she chose to ignore it and enjoy the moment in a way she could now. Exchanging another coy glance at each other when the blonde stood next to her, they both faced the flowers again and allowed the soothing sensation of tranquillity and companionship to wash over them. 

They marvelled on at being able to see the epitome of perfect cherry blossoms continue to coat the land in its beauty, paving the way for a season where nature and all living things awakened from their slumber. 

No matter how many seasons passed and how many years flew by, it was the notion of being able to be alive for this momentous occasion that mattered rather than a number. 

Small details and fretful worries became irrelevant as it was the glorious buds of spring blooming that took over. 

The wind picked up around them, the bristling sounds of the branches brushing against each other providing a sweet melody as an additional provider of pleasure. 

Truly, to be in each others presence was a feeling that couldn't be described, though through the thicket of the branches that parted did both Yuyuko and Yukari see the ghostly outline of something undoubtedly sinister. 

 

The fan in Yukari's hand felt the firm grip of her palm wrap around it and her violet eyes glanced subtly to the figure next to her to see Yuyuko's face that seemed unreadable. Of course, it was the one youkai tree that bloomed like no other, the tree which brought them together that bellied a much darker reason for its existence. 

But it was easier to ignore that for the time being. Just for a little while Yukari would think to herself as her vision landed ahead again. 

She could let it be, just for now, just for a moment like this with Yuyuko. 

Yes, Yukari enjoyed the colourful procession of the flower viewing celebrations regardless of where it was but it was different here.

There was a different presence and she knew what it was and where it was coming from. 

More so, she shuddered at the entity surrounding it. 

Stood not so far from their location, Yukari and Yuyuko could see the Saigyou Ayakashi in the distance. The flurry of petals falling were much more intense than those falling from the trees of the garden. It was less of a scatter and more of a whirlwind of different shades of pink highlighting the area that made it look so inviting yet so, unnerving. 

Like Yuyuko. 

Almost like death was calling to challenge the sentiments of a custom that was so treasured from its first appearance in history. 

A custom that celebrated the notion of life in all its glory. 

A tradition that brought many together to welcome in a season of change. 

A time within the year that slowed its pace for all to step back & appreciate the fundamental beauty of nature and the vital role it played. 

A role that Yukari felt grateful yet bitter for. 

Words didn't need to be exchanged as they watched on, choosing to ignore the inevitable action needed that was required against the tree and simply relished in the occasion. 

All in all, it was just another pleasant flower viewing for the duo as they simmered in their silent soliloquies of what each sinking petal signified; for them & for their future. 


End file.
